Hunger Games: Fog of War
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Last part of my OC series. Following the Quarter Quell, things reach a fever pitch as war threatens, Lillian is forced to act, and in the process, overcome her greatest weakness. Meanwhile, Kai is captive in the Capitol, his only hope lying in rescue and even should such an event occur, there is still much to do, as the final battle against the Capitol approaches.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 1 of my new Hunger Games story, the last entry in my OC series, hope you enjoy it, read and review please.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The harsh light, the whiteness of the room, the cacophony of noise dulled to a background hum by the thick walls. That was all that greeted fifteen year old Lillian Whelan when she opened her eyes. Sitting up she sighed, massaging her temples, praying her mind wouldn't break yet again.

' _Three years since I won the seventy-second Hunger Games...'_ She thought sadly. _'Three years since my mind snapped and I was reduced to this; little more than a pathetic mad girl...a figure of pity and shame.'_

She sighed as she finally got out of bed, looking around the cramped quarters her family had been given. After the disastrous Quarter Quell of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games, which saw all former victors ending up being reaped to fight again, things had gone from bad to worse.

Lillian tried to focus her thoughts as she dressed. _'We had a plan, to try and stop the Capitol, but in the end...we just...'_

Following their attempt to destroy the arena, which was successful; only a handful of those who survived escaped, the rest were captured by the Capitol. This left a bitter taste in Lillian's mouth as one of those captured was Kai Raithebone; the victor of the Seventy-first Hunger Games. He had been her mentor during her games and was also the person she had found herself crushing on, hard.

That made her separation from Kai due to his capture and her escape all the harder, since the last thing Kai said to her before forcing her to flee, was to reveal that he loved her, actually loved her.

' _What did it do for us however?'_ She thought. _'What do I do now, especially now I'm here...'_

She was in the underground rebel base in District 13 against the Capitol, having been brought there after her rescue. District 13, the supposed destroyed district following the first rebellion which saw the birth of the Hunger Games and the rise of Lucrum family as Presidents. Yet the rebellion lived on in secret, taking refuge underground, finally, after all these years, the leader of the Rebellion had returned from her self-imposed exile to lead them, it was time for direct action, another war was coming.

Lillian was still unsure however. _'Where do I fit into things?'_

Pushing her medium long black hair back from her face, she looked in the mirror, tired grey eyes stared back at her. These traits, along with her olive skin were shared by the rest of her family, all of them from the Seam of District 12, now definitely a destroyed District. The District, despite its poverty and struggles, was her home, Kai's home.

So it had been bombed to oblivion by the Capitol in retaliation for their actions during the Quarter Quell. Now clad in the bland clothes that everybody wore in District 13, Lillian turned to leave the room, observing her family briefly as she did so. With a short sigh, she left the room, her mind still distracted.

One thing that still bothered her was her older sister Cathy's behaviour. Cathy was one of the girls who, following Kai's victory became an obsessive fan, after Lillian's victory, with Kai supporting Lillian, Cathy became jealous. Yet now she was acting differently, awkwardly.

Once outside in the corridor the noise of District 13 filled her ears; there always seemed to be some sort of activity.

"Lillian."

She turned and saw a woman approaching her, a woman aged twenty-seven with the same Seam traits as her, except her hair was shot with grey at the temples. It was Aviva Lawaway, the third and final District 12 Victor, winner of the Sixty-fourth Hunger Games and mentor to first Kai and then Lillian, as well as many others.

Lillian turned. "Aviva?"

She wasn't sure what to make of the woman. She was reserved and somewhat withdrawn due to what she suffered over the years, especially during her Games. She did not suffer fools gladly and yet there were times where she could be remarkably kind and thoughtful.

Aviva nodded. "I'm afraid it's business. You've been summoned to meet our leader...and the council."

Lillian inhaled shakily at that; the council were people from each District who had joined the Rebellion and worked as advisors to the leader of the Rebellion, who was also one of the few surviving members of the previous Presidential family.

Unsure as to why they wanted to see her, Lillian nevertheless followed Aviva through the bustling underground District; it was hard to believe that this place existed, with all their activities, hidden for all these years.

Finally arriving at the council chamber as it was called, Lillian entered when summoned and looked around, the twelve council members all sat there, observing her without comment. Lillian's gaze was drawn to the leader of the Rebellion. A woman of forty-three, Ariel Raithebone, the mother of her beloved Kai, the two survivors of the previous Presidential family and the true heirs to Panem.

"Lillian, welcome..." Ariel said calmly. "We need to talk. We believe you may...hold the key, to our victory."

Lillian bit her lip; straight to the point it seemed. "I wouldn't put it that strongly, but I believe I know what you speak of."

"If not victory, it will win us the support of the Districts." One of the council, the representative from District 4, said.

The one from District 2 spoke up. "Yes, well, we will need to put it to use..."

Lillian bit her lip; they were referring to the master copy of Kai's blackmail data, information Kai had gathered over the years which allowed him to gain incredible leverage and even come close to unseating the current corrupt regime.

It was now in her possession, even if all other copies were found and destroyed, so long as she had this, they still had a bargaining chip.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

She remembered Kai's words, to guard it carefully, only use it if she really had to, it was her safety net after all.

"We must use it at once." District 2's representative said. "You must give it us, for us to use."

Lillian sighed. "But what if, doing that, would lead to the death of Kai, and the others who are held captive. We must try and rescue them first."

"We will do what we must; now hand it over." District 1's representative stated. "This is not the time for idle..."

"No." She said quickly. "I'm sorry, I get you are desperate and I get why, but I cannot just hand this over."

There was a sudden ripple of tension as they realized she was refusing.

Lillian fought to keep herself calm and said simply. "Agree to what I said, rescue those trapped in the Capitol, then I'll give you what you want, that is all."

With that she turned and left, not caring that she hadn't been dismissed; eager to escape the tense atmosphere before her mind snapped again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The twenty year old young man did his best to remain calm. He was wearing only ragged remains of clothing, his silver hair was matted and messy, his violet eyes dull, he was covered in scars, burns and bruises.

' _Yet, they're still not satisfied...I wonder, just how much longer this will take...'_ He wondered. _'Are they honestly, that stupid that they think I...'_

Kai Raithebone couldn't finish his thoughts, the pain stopped that. He couldn't help it; ever since his capture after the Quarter Quell, he had been held captive by Ramirez Lucrum, the eldest surviving male member of the Presidential family, following the sudden and suspicious deaths of President Sol Lucrum and his eldest son Romero. This made Ramirez the de-facto President of Panem.

Kai shook his head. _'That's where things are complicated...Sol could be bargained with, Romero was weak-willed. We could have easily used the blackmail material I found to force their surrender.'_

He knew however that Ramirez would not give that option, Ramirez was so arrogant and violent that now, war was inevitable, a needless bloodshed that Ramirez would not stop until he had got what he wanted, even if he had to kill everyone in Panem to achieve it.

Trying to focus his breathing he lifted his head, he wasn't along. Eighteen year old Mana Tsunami, victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, her once long dark red hair, that she had cut short in the Games was just as matted as his, her brown eyes were dull and tired; her tan skin caked with dirt and injuries.

She was also humiliated, as unlike Kai, she had been stripped completely naked.

This left her well-developed figure, particularly her large breasts, exposed, she was chained up, in such a way as she was spread out and unable to cover herself. Like Kai, she had been tortured, usually in front of him and kept in her current state, to keep her weak and unable to resist.

' _But her will remains strong...I just hope we can...'_

His thought soon stopped as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps; Mana lifted her head, panic beginning to form in her eyes as she struggled, trying and failed to cover herself again. Kai grit his teeth; he and Mana had spent their captivity trying to keep each other's spirits up, now their peace was at an end. The door to their cell swung open and Ramirez Lucrum walked in, a haughty looking man with shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes.

"Well, I hope you are all rested." He remarked. "After all, I'm not done with you yet."

Mana glowered, still maintaining her dignity despite being nude and exposed. "Fuck you."

Ramirez shook his head. "You shut your foul mouth girl, you're only safe while you are useful to us after all. I'll deal with you later but if you keep mouthing off, I'll ensure you stay quiet."

With that he gave a signal to his men and Kai tensed, waiting for his torment to begin as he was seized and dragged out of the cell; being taken to be tortured.

* * *

There was a hissing noise as the latest instrument of torture made contact with Kai.

Kain immediately screamed. ""Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kai groaned as the pain subsided briefly. He was dimly aware of Ramirez standing over him. His face was impassive as one of the torturers lifted the burning iron rod that he had been pressing into his flesh just seconds before. He had gone through three iron rods and so far Kai was yet to crack.

He wasn't going to give Ramirez the satisfaction of seeing him cry or beg for mercy. He wasn't going to give them what they wanted; he knew he had to resist. The heated iron rods were just the latest in a long line of tortures he had been forced to endure. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Ramirez came and visited them but he had been taken for torture ever since.

With no idea what was happening to Mana, but he had no doubt, things would only get worse for them. Ever since then it had been nothing but torture, with only small breaks for him to drink. He had to endure beatings; the heated rods, electrocution and so much more in that short space of time.

His ragged remnants of clothing offered little protection from the torture and all he could do was endure as much as he could.

"This defiance earns you nothing but pain, Mr. Raithebone." Ramirez growled. "I will ask you again; where have you hidden this information that you gathered...we already have _all_ the other data."

Kai refused to answer; he simply took solace in the fact that Ramirez was wrong.

* * *

Mana meanwhile had her own issues; sadly her humiliation had only increased as he captivity gave her no opportunity to relieve herself. Therefore, when Serafina Lucrum, younger sister and secret lover of Ramirez, entered, it was to see a blushing Mana, who had just wet herself.

"How typical of trash like you." The blonde woman taunted.

Mana did not reply, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

Shaking her head Serafina spoke again. "Listen girl, I don't know what makes you think you are so perfect, but you will soon learn your place, rat."

Mana again refused to talk. She refused to make eye contact too, still feeling her face burn with shame at being seen in this state.

' _Bitch, you...wait...'_ She thought suddenly realizing. _'Something is different about her, something's not quite right...she's hiding something; but what is it?'_

Serafina scoffed.

"Fine, you're going to wish you spoke to me." She snapped. "You'll be wanting to talk soon, but it's too late now. Get a gag on her, she'll be needed soon."

Mana's head shot up, eyes wide, but it was too late, they were already upon her and she knew resistance would be useless. Things were certainly going to get even worse than ever now.

* * *

End of chapter, now we see what the captive Victors are going through, well, two of them at least, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you are enjoyed it; yup, this is it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lillian let out a soft sigh as she exited the room her family occupied now.

' _How many days have I been here, is it morning...night...urgh, I don't know...'_ She thought to herself.

It irritated her, she understood why, but being stuck in the Resistance's underground headquarters complicated things so much; messed with her body clock and caused her to lose track of things like time and even what day it was. It did little good for her fragile mental state too; she had experienced another break down and had to be soothed by her parents.

She shuddered at that. _'They're all getting tired of me, I know, mom, dad...Cathy still makes it no secret, even if she isn't as, spiteful as before.'_

She wished Kai was here, but she knew that wouldn't be possible, not unless he was rescued, him and Mana. She also wondered what had become of Julius, the District 2 victor who had also survived the Games.

There had been no word on his fate, except he ended up in the Capitol's hands. But he was a Career Tribute, and a legend, the Wolf of the Games and the most feared warrior ever to enter the Hunger Games.

' _I doubt he's a prisoner, at least, not like Kai and Mana would be...I wonder, could we...'_ She thought before dismissing the idea. _'No, that's impossible, he would never join us.'_

Resuming her journey she took a moment to observe some of the people around, namely three who had come from the Capitol. Leila the Head Gamemaker was now a firm member of the Resistance, apparently she always had been.

Also two older people, the biggest surprise, Elvira Lucrum, the widow of President Sol Lucrum and Ramirez's mother and the former Presidential bodyguard and Elvira's true love, Dante.

She was relieved to finally see a familiar face that she trusted, a young man of eighteen with dark hair and eyes, it was Ash, the District 7 victor and winner of the Seventy-third Hunger Games, who had survived the Quarter Quell and escaped with her.

"Hey Ash." She greeted as she approached him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Lillian, how are you?"

She shrugged and sighed. "I've been better, I can't believe all this."

Ash nodded sadly. "I know; I thought rescuing the captured Victors would be our first priority, yet still nothing is being done."

"I...I wish Kai was here, with him we could..." Lillian began.

Ash grinned. "Lillian; Kai isn't invincible. With him here, we just have another skilled warrior. He'd be the first to say he couldn't make that much of a difference."

"I..." She hesitated but then sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right, that does sound like him."

Relaxing slightly she agreed to join Ash as they went to visit the third and final rescued Victor from the Quarter Quell. Sixty year old Shine from District 3, the old woman was in the medical bay, still recovering from injuries sustained during the escape.

They found the old woman sitting upright in bed, looking a lot better.

"Shine, you…?" Ash remarked, amazed.

She grinned. "Yes, I know, you'd be surprised at what they can do here, despite their limited resources, almost rivals the Capitol."

Lillian smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, so, um, what are you…?"

"I'll be helping the resistance, I'll be dealing with communications and attempting to break the Capitol's iron grip on the media so to speak." Shine explained calmly. "What about the two of you?"

That left Lillian suddenly awkward; she literally had no idea what she was doing here, or how she could possibly help. Seeing this, Ash and Shine shared a sympathetic look and Ash turned to Lillian.

"Lillian, I'm, I'm going to join the Resistance in their training, want to come?"

She looked up, surprised but then smiled, realizing he was offering her a way to improve her skills and to finally be of some use. She agreed and, after saying goodbye to Shine, they left and made their way to the training grounds.

* * *

Lillian wondered if this was going to be a regular thing; she had been called before the council again and she knew exactly why. Sure enough, once she entered they wasted no time.

"Our last meeting ended on an...unfortunate note, Ms. Whelan." The District 9 Representative stated.

District 10s nodded and added. "But, now that you've had time to calm down and consider things properly...We ask again..."

' _Stay calm, stay calm, don't let it win.'_ She told herself, feeling her madness creeping back. "And again I say, no."

Several of the council bristled and Ariel just shook her head.

"Lillian, please." She began. "We need that information to win..."

Lillian remained calm however. "You also need Kai to win, he and Mana must be rescued, only then will I hand over this information. I am just doing what Kai said after all...So, until you agree to rescue them and actually rescue them. The information stays with me."

With that she turned and stalked out; one of the council members leapt to his feet, about to call out. Ariel silenced him with a glare and then, sighing, dismissed the council, ending the meeting.

A short while later, Ariel sighed as Aviva entered the room.

"Get a good earful?" She asked at once.

Aviva smiled. "What can I say, the council makes for an entertaining side show. Did you honestly think that she would change her mind."

"I didn't...They did; this won't end well, Aviva." Ariel replied. "Can't you convince her."

Aviva shook her head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't...she is right and I stand by her decision.

With that she left, leaving Ariel alone again, trying to think what to do, things were so much more complicated now than they had ever been.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Yes, well, they are in a desperate situation, everybody is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Fighting to catch her breath Lillian straightened up; she had just finished another course of intense close-combat training; wanting to add more skills to her already deadly knife-throwing talents. It was the only way she felt she could be useful; especially what with everything else that was happening. Finally recovering she nodded as she left the training rooms.

"Lillian."

She turned, a little startled. Aviva approached her, looking more serious than usual.  
"Aviva, what is it?"

"We need to talk; about your...meetings." She said. "This is getting, dangerous."

Lillian sighed, she might have expected this.

Taking a seat on a bench against the wall, she shrugged. "What do you wanna hear, I'm just following Kai's instructions."

Aviva sat next to her. "The information you have could save a lot of lives, could end this war quicker...Are willing to be selfish enough that…?"

"I'm willing to be practical; Kai made it clear, the information is my lifeline, I'm not giving it up, without good cause." She explained. "If we can rescue Kai and Mana, we get two of the most skilled and beloved Victors on our side; who will bring in, so much more support than the dirty secrets I've got here."

Aviva smirked at that. "That's what I thought. I'm on your side you know; but you have to be careful, the council's patience isn't endless. They won't always ask nicely."

Lillian nodded, she knew that.

Still she shrugged, she knew she had to remain firm.

"True, but then, I'll just have to stop replying nicely, won't I."

Aviva raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm sorry, that was you replying 'nicely'?"

They both laughed but then Lillian sighed; her mood changing abruptly.

"If they want their precious data, they know what they have to do, just one thing." She said at last. "I don't understand it, I would think, Ms. Raithebone of all people would attempt to save her son."

There was a stony silence following that, until Aviva stood.

"Don't judge Ariel too harshly." She said suddenly. "She wants more than anything to save Kai. But _she_ is practical. They don't have the manpower to counter the Capitol's defences, they don't have the means to sneak in, they don't have any way to mount a rescue operation."

Lillian stopped at that, biting her lip; she hadn't considered that.

"I...I didn't..."

Aviva nodded. "Didn't know, well, they didn't make much effort to tell you. But I'm guessing your answer hasn't changed?"

"No."

Aviva nodded and then left, leaving Lillian to sit quietly, considering the implications of what she had just learned. She could feel her mind racing and prayed the madness wouldn't suddenly take her. She was doing so well, holding it back, she had to stay strong. She couldn't afford to break now.

* * *

Lillian steeled herself once again; she had been summoned. She was expecting to deal with the council again. When she arrived however she was surprised to see they weren't present, only Ariel and Leila were there.

"Ma'am?"

Ariel looked up and nodded. "Lillian; good, you're here."

Leila spoke at once, business like and grim. "We have to try and rectify some of our problems. Some Districts have, partially committed; others are against us...Only District 12's survivors, District 11 and District 10 are in full support of us."

"We need more people, we're hoping to win the support of District 8." Ariel explained.

Lillian bit her lip; she had seen people making what looked like preparations for going out; clearly something serious, a mission of sorts.

"Why are you, telling me this?"

Leila explained. "We also need to win over District 9, Ash is already out with a team attempting to do that. You are the only other Victor we have who is fit for active field duty."

"You…" She gasped, realizing. "You want me, to go to District 8?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes; our objective is to win their support, you have a team waiting for you...You're the only person we can rely on for this right now."

Lillian fought to stay composed, she wasn't expecting this, nevertheless, she understood why such a choice had been made. To her, it spelled a chance to finally reach an accord, more support meant more people and resources, more people and resources meant a higher chance of the council agreeing to save Kai and Mana.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said at last.

"Good." Leila replied. "You should go and get ready, our people are standing by to support you."

Nodding Lillian left at once, she was terrified; this was beyond anything she imagined, but she would do it, of that she was sure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Indeed, well, the best way to win allies at least :) Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kai screamed again as his torture continued, yet he still refused to break; still weak from his torment, he nevertheless raised his head, glaring at Ramirez who stood, glowering at him.

"This is getting you nowhere, Mr. Raithebone." He snarled. "I'm telling you now...You will talk and tell us where you have hidden your precious data."

Kai mumbled something; Ramirez smirked; this young man was clearly weak, this was it, now at last he would crack. They would be able to end this farce and deal with the malcontents once and for all.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He queried, a taunting edge to his voice. "I didn't quite catch that, speak up."

Kai shook his head and then, disturbingly, smirked. "I said, 'go blow it out your ass'."

Ramirez growled; infuriated by this sudden defiance. "That was a mistake, do it."

Kai screamed as the torture resumed; they had moved on to electro-shock tortures now it seemed but he continued to resist; he had to resist. If he faltered; then there would be only one last chance for them, otherwise they were doomed. Finally, the torture stopped and Kai shook his head.

"Pathetic, you already know I'm not going to talk." He gasped.

Ramirez let out a frustrated growl but then composed himself, shaking his head.

"So be it."

It was then the door opened; surprising Kai, even more when it was Serafina who entered.

Ramirez turned to her grinning.

"Well, sweet sister, just in time for the fun." He remarked, reaching up to cup her cheek.

Serafina grinned; Kai couldn't but note this was the first time he had personally witnessed the truth behind the rumour of their incestuous relationship.

"I was just having fun with our other guest, dear brother." She remarked.

Ramirez nodded. "Oh yes, I hope you weren't too rough with her, we'll need her soon."

Kai tensed at that, he knew they were talking about Mana.

Serafina nodded calmly. "We just...talked. I thought you might need her, so I had her prepared."

At that moment guards dragged Mana in, still naked, now sporting a metal bit gag which reduced her cries to unintelligible mumbles.

"Very well, let us deal with this...properly." Ramirez said at last.

Still smirking, Serafina left, Kai watched as Mana was also strapped down and Ramirez stepped forwards, his evil grin back in place.

"Now then, where were we?" He rhetorically quipped.

With that he gave a gesture and, Kai's eyes widened in horror as Mana screamed in pain, muffled by her gag, as the very tortures committed on him, were now administered to her.

"What…?" He choked out.

Ramirez shook his head. "I thought it would be easy, boy...You better talk, unless the girl is to suffer."

Mana immediately reacted, screaming through her gag at Kai. "Ghn, dhn't nhh dhrm, dhn't fhn h whrd!"

Her meaning wasn't lost on Kai, or Ramirez.

So it continued, with Mana remaining defiant, screaming through her gag, obscenities at Ramirez, warnings to Kai. Kai did as she warned, despite the pain of seeing her being tortured; and kept silent.

"ENOUGH!" Ramirez roared at last. "Urgh, leave it."

He gave instructions and, after Mana's gag was removed; they all left, leaving the two, tortured captives alone, with just each other for company.

Before he left, he snarled "You're making matters worse for yourselves."

The door slammed shut and locked, leaving them alone in the darkness. The silence continued; remaining thick between them, until finally Kai spoke.

"Mana..."

She replied breathlessly. "Don't Kai don't...we'll make it through this; but we cannot give in."

He sighed. "I know, I know, I just wish there was some way."

"I know, but; we...whatever they plan to do to me, you cannot let them win." Mana pleaded.

Kai shuddered at the thought of that; Mana's naked form was drawing a lot of attention and it was clear things were going to go from bad to worse. But he couldn't let her suffer that, but how could he find some way to keep things under control, despite his current situation.

"Mana, I won't let them hurt you like that; I'll make them focus solely on me if I have to."

"No Kai." She replied. "We will endure, I know what they intend for me, keeping me like this, gagging me whenever it comes to tormenting me...I don't care what they try, let them."

Kai bit his lip, worried by that.

There was another lengthy pause, until finally Mana broke it.

"Kai, I don't get it, Serafina...something about her." She remarked. "I get the feeling she's hiding something, from Ramirez."

Kai shook his head. "That's...that can't be, what is, what would she even…?"

"I don't know."

It was certainly confusing, something wasn't right, but they couldn't put their finger on what. Not that they were in any position to do anything about it. Their one hope right now was enduring until they were rescued; they still held on to that hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Nope, nothing like that at all; it's a bit more...complicated than that; let's just say for now she isn't as obsessed about her brother as he is about her.  
Wolfgir2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Looking around as they arrived, Lillian bit her lip, seeing the dilapidated look of District 8. Aviva and Clay, Kai's friend, were with her along with two other members of the Rebellion, who were here to film us as we would begin our plans.

"So, where too now?" She asked.

Aviva answered. "We need to go to the makeshift hospital that's been set up. we'll find support there and also show our intentions."

Lillian nodded and together they they made their way through the streets. As they walked, Lillian was shocked at the chaos and destruction.

"Oh my god, this is..."

One of the rebels spoke in agreement. "Yes, this is what the Capitol did when District 8 tried to rise up; shortly after District 12 was bombed...It was a massacre; the only bright side is all Peacekeepers are now gone from here."

Lillian nodded, awkward and feeling guilty, her actions in the arena had been partly responsible for District 12's destruction which in turn had lead to certain other Districts rising up in protest, resulting in this.

' _I have to do something, anything...is this really right; they got this treatment because of me and the others in the arena.'_ She thought sadly. _'I'm trying to ask them to join the fight, after this...'_

She did her best to focus on the mission; there had to be something she could do.

She reached the hospital with the others. The one holding the camera spoke up.

"Alright; Shine will make sure we broadcast to all of Panem; let's go and show them just what the Capitol do to their own."

Nodding Aviva led the way; seeing her hesitate, Clay waved the others on ahead before turning to her.

"Lillian, listen, I know what you're thinking." He said. "This is the Capitol's fault, no one else and we are gonna prove it...We will stop them, understand."

She swallowed but nodded. "R-right, okay, let's go."

Together they entered and Lillian felt her blood run cold. The sight before her was chilling, so many injured, dead, it was beyond anything she expected. She could feel the eyes on her, she knew once again she was being judged.

She suppressed a shudder. _'What are they thinking, there's the mad District 12 girl who we got hurt...who we died for...'_

Aviva stopped, prompting Lillian and the others to do the same. Standing before them was one of District 8's people; the authority radiating from them seemed to indicate they were now leader of the District 8.

"So, you finally arrived?" She said. "Come to have a good look have you, so many dead or injured...food is lacking, medical supplies are lacking..."

Aviva shook her head. "I understand you're anger but..."

"Understand, as if you could understand anything...You victors never do understand." The woman snapped. "Living in luxury..."

Lillian shook her head, it was enough for her. "Luxury does nothing for what we suffer in the Games. We know about this, we've seen it up close!"

All eyes were on her now and she didn't care, now was precisely the time her status made the most sense.

Indeed a stony silence followed before finally one of the patients spoke up.

"You're Lillian Whelan of District 12...You're the one who..."

She sighed but nodded. "Yes, that's me."

She wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but it was not long before she was helping the people as best she could. Then there were the speeches, offering aid. It was a slow process and Lillian lost track of time, her status showed that Victors paid a hefty price for their 'luxury'.

Enough that even the hardest hearts in District 8 were softening, but that sadly things just had to get worse. For at that moment an alert went out, Capitol bombers had been spotted flying towards District 8.

"Even the smallest association with you lot causes this" The leader remarked. "Well, let the doubters see the truth at last, the true face of the Capitol."

Aviva shook her head. "What can we do, it's not as if..."

Lillian spoke at once. "We can't just abandon everyone...we need to do something."

"You're right girl..." The leader said. "We need to buy time to evacuate the wounded...Follow me."

With that she led them up to the roof of the hospital where she uncovered something that surprised them, an anti-aircraft gun.

Salvaged and repaired this after we took over...It's old but it works, we'll buy time until the people can escape. There's two more, one on that building, one there, hurry!"

Lillian nodded to Aviva and the two of them hurried to the other guns while Clay got to work going to help the people escape. Taking up positions they prepared for the attack as best they could.

They did not have to wait long for the first bombers to come into sight; they reacted at once. Opening fire just as the other two did, Lillian carefully aimed, despite the gun being large and cumbersome, she found it did the job.

Caught by surprise, not expecting any resistance, the first wave of bombers flew right into the path of fire and were blown apart by the attack. Lillian thought not to think about the fact there had to be people on board, more guilt weighing her down would compromise their efforts here.

"Second wave incoming, get ready!" She called out, seeing them out the corner of her eye.

They turned the guns and swiftly opened fire; able to catch two right away, the others, slightly more wary were able to dodge. Unfortunately they then dropped their bombs; fortunately, the attack threw them off course, forcing them to drop them over places already evacuated and deserted.

The bombers then fled, with no more bombs they weren't going to sit around and be targets. There was no rest however as the third wave came in, ready for the attack. Still Lillian and her allies fought back and managed to take out several of the bombers, but then it happened.

"No!" Lillian cried out as she saw.

One bomber reached its target and destroyed it, killing those inside; the second was shot down, but crashed into the anti-aircraft gun on the hospital roof; killing District 8's leader and setting the whole roof aflame. It was only Aviva's quick reactions that stopped Lillian from trying to hurry over to the rooftop herself; it was too late to save anybody, the bombing run was over; but the damage was done.

* * *

While the evacuation had been mostly successful; a good number of people died; the only positives that Lillian could see was that Shine would ensure this would be broadcast to all of Panem. The Capitol's brutality would be known; District 8 no longer doubted, they fully pledged allegiance to the Rebellion.

With ignorance no longer being an excuse, Lillian prayed the other Districts would follow. She joined her crew at their hovercraft, preparing to leave; she just hoped that this would end soon, before too many more lives were lost.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy, it's a short one this time, but it's meant to be, anyway, should still be good.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kai bit back his scream as the pain ripped through him again. Mana's muffled cries of pain as she screamed through her gag sounded somewhere to his right. They were both being tortured again, but still they resisted.

' _Fuck...can't let them...'_ Kai thought desperately. _'But if they...if Mana...'_

He grimaced and opened his eyes. Ramirez stood slightly back, glowering and growing more and more infuriated as time went on. Still those in charge of the torture did their work, but to no avail. He reluctantly turned his head, Mana was still naked, still gagged and still being tortured and then he was blinded by pain and cried out; as his own torture resumed.

"This is getting wearisome..." Ramirez remarked; anger tingeing every syllable. "So be it...We are being left with no choice."

Kai ignored him however, as did Mana as their torment continued; both would not give in, not unless they had no other choice. If they had to die as martyrs, so be it. Ramirez however was not so patient.

"Enough of this...Fine; I see we have indeed only one option."

The torture stopped; Kai breathed heavily, he could hear Mana trying to do the same, he glared at Ramirez, as if daring him to continue.

Ramirez however grinned unsettlingly. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play...Gentlemen, you may, do as you wish with the girl; make sure Mr. Raithebone...sees it."

"What?!" Kai gasped.

He hadn't expected for Ramirez to just up and give such an order but there it was.

He heard Mana's panic, her muffled screams, could see the men already groping her, getting ready. He had no other choice now, he couldn't let this happen.

"No, wait, don't!" He cried out.

Ramirez turned to him. "Enough Mr. Raithebone. You've had your chance, now the price must be paid...for your defiance."

Kai grit his teeth, this was it, no other choice. "I'll tell you."

Mana reacted at once, screaming at him through her gag. "Nh Ghn, nh, dhn't...DHN'T DH HmT, NH!"

Kai did his best not to react, he had no other choice, he wasn't going to let her suffer like that.

Ramirez's superior smirk returned. "I knew you'd see things my way, Mr. Raithebone, very well, begin..."

With that, Kai grit his teeth and did so; giving the co-ordinates and exact locations for each device that held his recorded secrets. It wasn't until he was done that Ramirez was satisfied and had Mana's gag removed and ordered his men to back down before they all left, leaving Kai and Mana alone once again.

Still breathing heavily, trying to recover; Mana felt her face still burn due to her nakedness. Shaking her head she focused on the bigger problem.

"Dammit Kai, what the fuck, we said...we agreed..." She cried out.

He shook his head. "I know, but I wasn't going to let you suffer that."

Mana bowed her head. "I...I know that, thank you by the way, but now, now we've lost our only chance...Ramirez will soon destroy your hard work and we'll lose any edge we had over the Capitol."

Kai managed a weak grin as he said quietly to her. "Then isn't it remarkable how the Master Copy with every bit of information gathered just happens to be in Lillian's possession at District 13 now?"

Mana stared at him in disbelief; before managing a smile; fresh hope springing up within her, all was not lost, not yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lillian bit her lip as she looked around. She was caught up in the middle of a throng of Resistance members; they were heading to the central platform as it was called, the main area of District 13, where all people within the District would be present.

Following the incident at District 8, she had returned and met up with Ash to learn his mission had gone successfully too; now Ariel was due to give a speech on the current conditions of the Resistance.

' _Hopefully it's enough; hopefully we can...'_ She thought to herself, desperately. _'We have to have done enough to rescue Kai now. I've done my part; they need to do theirs.'_

All the same she wasn't optimistic, there were plenty of whispers going around that she overheard; it seemed Ramirez was growing more paranoid and, if what she heard was true; even their greater numbers did not guarantee a rescue, due to even tighter security cropping up.

She sighed sadly as she thought of that. _'If that is indeed the case, can't blame Ariel and the Council for being pragmatic...what's needed is a specialized team, one capable of breaking through, getting in and out and saving them.'_

She knew however, people like that were hard to come by, it was unlikely they'd have anyone of that nature in their ranks, which brought them back to square one.

Finally Lillian stood at the edge of the viewing platform, looking up at the balcony where Ariel stood with the council. She could see, even from a distance that her beloved's mother was tired, yet also smiling, hopeful.

"We have obtained a victory." Ariel announced, everybody going quiet to hear her. "I will not lie, we are still out gunned and the Capitol still maintain their stranglehold on the media...But they no longer outnumber us."

There were whispers, excited, hopeful whispers. Lillian smiled a little as she watched Ariel; it wasn't so much her words as her presence which inspired this hope.

' _Just like Kai, it's all in the charisma...that's where he must have got it from.'_ She noted.

Ariel continued. "In terms of soldiers we finally stand on equal footing to the Capitol in numbers. This is a significant step, one made possible only by our recent missions. Now Districts eight through to twelve are all here, fully supporting us...Districts five, six and seven are not yet organized, but are moments away from becoming full allies..."

Cheers greeted this news, finally, the tide was turning. Ariel opened her mouth to continue but then, the large screen above her flared to life and the Capitol's anthem began to play, a live broadcast from President Ramirez Lucrum himself.

There were gasps of horror; Lillian's breath caught in her throat; for Ramirez stood on the stage that was usually occupied by Rohan and the Tributes; behind him were several Peacekeepers and, bound, badly injured and clearly having been tortured, was Kai.

"Citizens of Panem...Miscreants who dare try to usurp me, behold the outcome of such attempts." Ramirez sneered. "We have here, Kai Raithebone, Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games...an arrogant fool, who sought to sow falsehood and deceit, with manufactured lies about so many important people."

Lillian heard this and realized the horrific truth, just moments before Ramirez announced it.

"But now, he has paid the price and failed; his...secrets, are no more." Ramirez revealed. "Now he pays the price, for his doomed plan, doomed from the start...bringing him only pain."

With that, Ramirez stepped aside and Lillian could only watch in horror as Kai was then tortured on stage, live for the entirety of Panem to see. This was Ramirez's response to what had happened, this was his revenge, his intimidation to break them and show them how helpless they were.

' _There, there's only one source of Kai's material left...'_ Lillian realized. _'And I have it...our last hope...of shattering the illusion...'_

Those were her last coherent thoughts before the sight of Kai being tortured drove her into another fit of madness.

* * *

Ariel sighed as she sat in her office, her mind still racing with what she had seen. Her son, her only child, tortured so brutally in front of an audience. She had to think of some way to act; but without the right people, she could not mount a rescue effort.

' _There must be something, some other way...What we saw, that has to turn some people; amongst them maybe...'_ She thought to herself. _'No, we need something more, we need people to still believe we have a chance, that Capitol secrets are not lost forever.'_

It was then the door opened and Ariel looked up, she was startled to see Lillian enter.

"Ms. Raithebone."

She stood up. "Lillian, are you sure you should be here, are you...alright?"

Lillian nodded. "I'm fine now, ma'am...I...I may have a way, to try and help Kai, to try and restore our morale and...and shatter Ramirez's illusions."

"How…?" She breathed.

Lillian shook her head. "I'm still keeping a hold of the info I have, until I see no other way...But I think it's time, I stopped hiding it; let me make a live broadcast; Shine can ensure everyone sees it right?"

Ariel nodded; eyes widening as she suddenly realized just what Lillian planned to do. But, in the end, she couldn't think of another way, so she agreed.

* * *

Lillian took a deep breath as she stood; out in the open. She was now on the surface of District 13, reclaimed by nature, except for a single hidden door. The camera crew were all ready; she waited and, when she got word Shine had done her work and they were good to go, she stepped up.

"This is Lillian Whelan, victor of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games, I have a message for Panem and for President Ramirez specifically." She said as clearly and precisely as she could, despite her nervousness. "I am at District 13, alive and well; as is the Resistance; we have what you want...We have the truth. You're attempts at deceit, are doomed to fail..."

She deliberately echoed his words; so he'd know just what she meant.

She then made her revelation. "You may have found all the hidden caches of information...but you failed to retrieve the Master Copy, which is in our possession, _my_ possession and could be revealed at any time...You cannot scare us and we will stop you...no matter what, every action you take against us, makes us all the more determined to fight you."

Before she could continue, the sound of an alarm went off; it was District 13's early warning system, Ramirez had responded to her message, before it even finished. He had responded by sending a squad of Capitol bombers to attack and destroy them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Yeah well, something interesting and a bit...problematic is about to happen, read on and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Almost at once there was a flurry of activity, alarms going off; people hurrying to escape the bombing, heading for the underground bunker where they could weather the storm. Lillian was part of this evacuation attempt, however, she was only dimly aware of what was going on, mainly because she was struggling; despite her efforts to stave it off, her madness was striking again, pulling her in.

"No, no..." She muttered. "Not now, not..."

She staggered and gripped her head, trying to regain herself. She wished again Kai was here, that there was something he or anyone could do to help her. She couldn't face this, especially when the face flashed before her eyes. The lifeless face of Lancea, the tribute she had brutally killed in her Games.

' _I don't want to, I don't want to see this, I...'_ She thought in a blind panic.

The face flashed before her mind again as finally, it all fell into place, she realized. It didn't matter that she didn't want to see it, she had to.

"Lillian..." Aviva's voice sounded distant." C'mon, it's okay..."

Lillian jerked away from her touch and spoke, her voice almost strangled by panic. "No, don't...I need, I need to let this happen. I've been running away from all my problems, that's what this is..."

Now it made sense to her.

Her mind had snapped because she couldn't comprehend exactly what she had done; her madness and her fits were her mind trying to make her realize that, accept it. Only by letting it pass, reliving what she had done, accepting it for what it was, only by doing that would she find peace.

Aviva seemed to realize this too as nodded, finally understanding. Although she urged Lillian to move on, Lillian let herself be led, all the while being assaulted by her mind, remembering what happened.

A wave of nausea overcame her and before she knew it, there was a bucket in front of her, just as she threw up. Aviva cringed as she did her best to support Lillian through this; she was amazed Lillian had come to such a conclusion; but if it was true, if it worked, then it was certainly something to hope for.

"Lillian, is she…?"

Aviva turned to Ariel. "Yes ma'am, just, trust me on this."

Ariel nodded and, once Lillian recovered enough to move again they hurried until they finally were able to take shelter in the underground bomb shelter, the doors sealing shut behind them, just in time as they began to wait, the Capitol's bombing run already beginning.

* * *

Aviva did her best to keep her composure as she sat in the bunker, she was watching over Lillian who lay in the cot provided for her. Lillian's family, even her sister who it seemed had finally softened against her were also gathered around, worriedly.

"But, we should..."

Aviva shook her head. "No Cathy, Lillian said it herself, she needs this, it's hard...torturous, but necessary."

Lillian was thrashing on the bed, still in the midst of one of her fits, she still refused any help and seemed genuinely terrified with what she was seeing. At the same time however, she was apparently coming to terms with it.

"Are you sure about this, I mean...what if this just makes her worse?" Mr. Whelan asked worried.

Aviva sighed. "I know what you mean, I'm worried too, but...Lillian's made her choice clear, she won't let us help her, no matter how much we want to."

Finally, apart from the rumbling of the bombs, quiet fell within the bunker. The concerned faces of the other occupants changed as Lillian finally went quiet, apparently now unconscious.

"Lillian..." Her mother said softly.

Aviva gently restrained the woman. "Best to let her sleep, this is her best chance to recover now."

Reluctantly they agreed and waited for the bombing to be over, praying that Lillian would indeed recover.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Yes, it was, but well, did it pay off, see for yourself :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Opening her eyes at last Lillian felt more refreshed than ever before. It had been a risky process, but she had done it.

' _I feel, whole...complete...'_ She noted to herself. _'I've, I know what I did, but I can accept it, I have to...It's part of what makes who I am now.'_

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around, she was still in the underground shelter; which was mostly deserted now. She could feel it, or rather, it's absence, the madness was gone.

She got out of the bed and fixed her District 13 uniform. _'I'm finally free, I guess. I guess it's time.'_

She began pondering on her course of action. Finally, as her hand came into contact with the ever so important disk of information in her pocket, she made up her mind. With renewed determination and resolve, she began planning her next both.

When Cathy came to see if Lillian was awake, she was surprised to see her, fully washed and dressed, brushing her hair and now braiding it; she had a determined look on her face and looked so much more confident and stronger than she had ever seen her in her life.

"Lillian…?"

Glancing at Cathy through the mirror, Lillian gave a small smile.

"Cathy, I'm alright."

Cathy shook her head. "No you're not, I can see that, you are better than alright...You look..."

Lillian nodded. "I guess. Well, it's time."

She had finished braiding her hair, a single braid which hung down past her left shoulder, she turned to Cathy and Cathy knew then and there, whatever afflicted her sister before was gone.

Clearing her throat, Cathy wanted to set the record straight.

"Lillian, listen, about everything, before...I'm sorry, I never..."

Lillian just waved her hand. "I get it Cathy, it's alright...I forgive you. Besides, I was the one, running from my problems."

Biting her lip, Cathy wondered how best to reply. "Um, well...what are you going to do now?"

Lillian spoke, her tone so serious Cathy actually felt a little scared. "No more running."

With that Lillian walked, purposefully out of the shelter, and through District 13, nothing stopped. Anyone that saw her was surprised but said nothing, clearly seeing her expression.

When she reached the council room, Aviva was standing outside; catching one glimpse of Lillian's face, Aviva smirked and nodded too her. Lillian wasted no time and entered the council room. Ariel was there, with all the other councillors, they looked up, startled when they saw her, immediately they all sensed the difference in her.

"I think it's time we did some serious talking." She said.

She pulled the disk out of her pocket and set it down on the table, in front of her.

"Here's what you want, now...If you truly want me to give you this, you rescue Kai and Mana." She said firmly. "You have the means to do so, I'm sure."

There was a stony silence as they noted her changed demeanour; then the District 7 council member smiled thinly.

"We certainly do now..." She conceded. "Our only remaining problem is finding a leader for the team. One who can not only pull off a mission like this, but is someone the Capitol would least suspect."

Lillian nodded hearing that, it was acceptable; closer than ever before. She played her trump card and now, it was in the council's hands.

True to form, the council wasted no time, the Resistance revealed their survival and, before Ramirez could even think to counter attack, used the information Lillian had given them.

This led to mass fallout throughout Panem against the Capitol; the Districts were turning against the Capitol in droves. The only ones that still maintained even a small amount of loyalty were Districts 1 and 2 and then, only half of each District did so.

' _The council have kept their word; they're already organizing a team.'_ Lillian thought to herself. _'I can't go, they'd expect me and likely have a trap specifically for me set up...'_

For her that was the most frustrating part, especially as the council now seemed eager to save Kai too. That and the fact they still lacked a leader. That was, until Aviva called her to the council meeting, saying they had found someone at last; new arrivals to the District, perfect for the task.

When she arrived she was shocked to see she recognized the leader of the group of twenty that had arrived.

A man of forty-two, nearly seven feet in height, had bulky muscle and broad shoulders; his eyes were black and void of emotion; his hair was black and he wore it in a buzz cut. However he allowed his sideburns to grow untouched until they formed mutton chops on either side of his long narrow wolfish face.

"Julius?" She gasped.

The District 2 Victor from the Quarter Quell and former Victor of the Forty-fifth Hunger Games nodded.

"It has been a while, Lillian Whelan...I heard everything when my wolf pack and I arrived." He stated; gesturing to those around him. "We all volunteer, for this, rescue mission."

Lillian realized the other people in the room were Victors of District 2, or potential tributes, all trained by Julius, like Axel and Lancea had been, Wolf Pack Training.

Julius and his followed had sworn their loyalty to the Rebellion and now, to show it, were leaving to go and rescue Kai and Mana. Unable to do anything else, Lillian stood, watching them go, worried and praying for their safety, for their successful completion of the mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, well, we won't be seeing the actual rescue to be honest, but still, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Lillian bit her lip as she waiting anxiously for any news. She had tried to distract herself with training to no avail. She was still worried about Kai; about the rescue operation.

Mainly, she had one nagging doubt. _'Was I...too hasty? Should I have, waited just a bit longer...'_

She sighed and shook her head, such fears were getting her nowhere.

' _The die is cast...we can only wait and see the outcome.'_ She reflect.

So, composing herself, returned to her training.

"Lillian."

She turned and smiled. "Hey Ash."

He nodded. "You're looking, a lot better than I've ever seen you."

She replied. "I know; I am. I just wish I could calm down, but, things are still too tense."

"Julius and his crew will succeed, I know it." Ash told her. "Not only that, the Resistance is growing, now there's very few people in any of the Districts that stand with the Capitol."

Lillian did smile at that. "Soon, they'll all be on our side, then there won't be anywhere for the Capitol to hide."

Ash nodded, confirming her thoughts and she grinned. Things were indeed looking up and hopefully, soon, Julius' crew would return with good news and then they'd surely be stronger than ever. They would not have to wait long, for soon after their talk, they received word that Julius had indeed returned.

They hurried to meet with them, they weren't the only ones, things were a frenzy of activity all of a sudden. Finding herself now standing between Ariel and Aviva Lillian spoke up.

"Well, what's happened, do we…?"

Ariel shook her head. "They've just arrived; here they come now."

Aviva paused before explaining. "They contacted us, said the rescue effort was a success, but..."

Fear gripped Lillian at that stage, the moment Aviva said 'but' it told her, something had gone wrong. It was then she saw Julius approaching them; she still found him intimidating, dangerous, yet it was slightly different now that he was on their side.

"A successful mission, none of my team are even injured, we rescued those you wanted rescued." He informed Ariel. "Is this proof enough of our loyalty."

Ariel nodded. "I would say so; but what is this...issue you mentioned."

Lillian didn't hear what they were saying, her gaze was fixed on Julius' Wolf-Pack and the District 13 medics who were helping them. They were escorted a dazed, clearly pained Mana; who was draped in a blanket and nevertheless looked relieved.

But then she saw the complication, Kai wasn't being guided in, he was being carried in, on a stretcher, he was unconsciousness and clearly in a bad way.

Julius explained. "He was still being tortured when we found him...His injuries are..."

That was all Lillian heard, now she was faced with fresh terror; Kai had been saved, only they were too late to prevent him from being brought close to death. There was still the risk he might actually die.

* * *

Lillian sat in her family's quarters, waiting for news; she had been present in the medical wing for some time, until finally she had been urged to go and rest in her room. She reluctantly agreed and did so, now she was waiting, once more, waiting.

' _There has to be a time when the waiting ends...'_ She reflected sadly.

Almost as if in response to her wishes, the door opened and Aviva entered.

"Lillian; I..." She began.

Lillian shook her head. "Just, tell me."

Nodding Aviva sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm afraid it's grim; his injuries, they can treat them but not fast enough and, without a blood transfusion he won't survive treatment. The trouble is, his blood type is very rare, they don't have any of it in stock..."

Lillian bowed her head then wondered. "What, what is Kai's blood type?"

Aviva revealed and Lillian leapt to her feet. "What, are you sure?"

"Doctors confirmed it." She replied, a little taken aback. "Why, what…?"

"I have to see them, I can help...I have the same blood type." Lillian revealed.

Aviva froze at that, but then nodded and they began to hurry, fresh hope springing in their hearts.

* * *

Lillian lay on the bed, waiting for the procedure to begin. Despite her parents fears, the concerned from the doctors, she had instantly volunteered to be the donor, and now things were underway. Before long she would be anaesthetized and the medical team would begin their work.

She looked over at Kai in the next bed, still a mess, still out cold and prayed he would make it, before taking a deep breath and waiting, before long the anaesthetic took effect and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

BTW, just a little fun fact, when I initially planned this series, it was five stories long, this is where story 4 originally ended, but since it and story 5 were the same length with chapters and such and I wasn't satisfied with the overall length, I combined both stories to make into one. Anyway, hope you continued to enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's the result.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Kai wasn't sure what he expected; the last thing he remembered was the horrific torture at the Capitol; then, nothing but blackness. But now he could feel himself waking up, feel life returning to him. The pain was gone, the exhaustion; he felt better than ever, lying on a comfortable bed.

' _Am I...safe, have I been rescued, or, or am I still captive?'_ He found himself wondering. _'Is this some trick; to try and...and break me...'_

Despite his wishes to remain as he was, consciousness returned to him, his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings, the comforting darkness fading. He took in his surroundings, drab, grey, yet unquestionably a medical room. Yet the lack of anything resembling decoration, he clearly was not in the Capitol.

' _But then...where…?'_ He slowly, awkwardly sat up. _'Am I...I must be, I'm in District 13, with the Resistance.'_

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision and to focus. The pain of his injuries was gone, although the scars still remained, he managed a small smile however as he took all this in. But there was still so much he didn't know, what had happened and how did things stand, these were questions he needed answers too and quickly. He couldn't determine his next course of action without this knowledge.

Luckily, at that moment, the door to his room opened and Aviva walked in.

She smiled upon seeing him. "Ah, look who's awake."

"Aviva..." He said with a soft smile. "Am I glad to see another friendly face...How…?"

She sat down, shaking her head. "Easy Kai; one step at a time, one step at a time."

But he insisted. "I have to know what's going on Aviva, everything."

She sighed but shrugged. "Alright then, I'll begin..."

So she began her tale, telling Kai what he needed to hear. She detailed the state of things in Panem, how the Resistance now held the advantage, the last District holdouts were beginning to turn. The Capitol was vulnerable and preparations were already underway, gearing up for a decisive battle.

"The pain they inflicted." Kai remarked. "I can't believe I survived."

Aviva bowed her head. "You almost didn't...but thanks to Lillian..."

She shocked him, revealing exactly what Lillian had done for him, as well as all her other accomplishments and also revealed a little fact that surprised Kai, as even he didn't know. His mother was leader of the Resistance.

"Mom...Wow, and, and Lillian..." He whispered. "This is all...just so incredible."

Aviva nodded and, politely excusing herself, left, giving him time to digest this news and; knowing Kai, decide his next move. Things weren't over yet after all.

* * *

As soon as he was able, Kai made his way to where Lillian was recovering; he was still grateful beyond belief for her donating her blood for him. Entering her room he grinned when he saw her, up and about, also fully recovered and ready to leave.

"Hey."

She turned and her eyes widened. "Kai..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. He grinned, it had been so long since they'd seen each other. In fact, given what he'd been hearing about time passing, almost a year had passed, he was now twenty-one, she sixteen. He smiled as he looked her up and down, she had changed somewhat and he couldn't deny, it was impressive.

"You look so, mature now..." He said.

She grinned. "Yeah, how, how are you…?"

"Never better." He replied. "Thanks to you."

She blushed a little at that but then straightened up. "Kai, I...we..."

"I know Lillian, I know...I meant what I said back there, before we parted."

"I know you did." She grinned. "I feel the same."

Both smiling, they closed the gap and kissed longingly, hungry for the feel of each other's lips, after so long apart. The kiss filling the hole within both their hearts and finally they were able to confirm their love for each other.

* * *

Some time later, Kai, Lillian and a fully recovered Mana all made their way to the council room. As they entered Kai couldn't help but smile. His mother returned that smile and nodded to him.

"Mother..." He greeted her. "It's good to see you again. I've heard everything that's been happening."

Mana then chimed in. "As have I, we're just sorry we missed most of it."

There were some small laughs from the council members.

District 3's representative then remarked. "Fear not, what matters is you're here now."

Ariel nodded. "Yes, our next step will be to take on the Capitol, we must prepare...Are you all with us?"

Lillian nodded and Kai knew why; she had been, at best, an auxiliary member of the Resistance. This was her confirming her full commitment to the Resistance.

"I too will commit myself; this will be the fight, that ends the Capitol and frees Panem." Kai stated.

Mana also spoke. "Count me in too; too many lives have been lost; it's time to see justice done, let us fight...and win."

That was all Ariel and the council needed to hear. They were welcomed and the Resistance gained new members, with the means now to recruit so many more, they felt confident, the Capitol's days were numbered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, for those expecting it, sorry, Kai sadly has not had time for a more emotional one-to-one reunion with his mother yet, but it will come, next chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are coming to a head, just this chapter, the next one and then it's the final battle.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Following his formal introduction to the Resistance, Kai was in the rooms that had been set up for him, getting ready for the day. He had missed much he knew, he'd have to catch up on a lot, they couldn't delay much longer, the final battle was looming after all. However he was distracted from those thoughts for a moment, for the door opened, and his mother entered the room.

He turned and smiled softly, they didn't speak, simply embraced each other warmly.

"I am so glad you are safe." She whispered.

He replied softly. "I know mom, I know...I am now, and we'll get through this, I know it."

She sighed and tightened her grip. "I just wish, wish there had been a way to save you sooner."

Finally parting he gave another soft smile.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "What matters is I'm here, and the secrets have been exposed; we're nearly there mother; Panem will be free."

She noted, matching his determination. "We shall be the ones to free it."

They both stood for a while; relieved that they had finally been reunited.

Finally Ariel broke the silence. "I am sorry Kai, I wish we could stay and continue to reunite properly, but...duty calls..."

"I understand Mom, don't worry." He said in response.

So, they left Kai's rooms and went their separate ways; there were still some people Kai needed to see.

* * *

So, joining Lillian he headed to the table in the dining area, both of them having already got food, where they saw a good number of familiar faces. Sitting down they smiled.

As did Ash when he saw them. "Kai, it's so good to have you back. Lillian."

They both smiled and returned his greeting; Shine and Mana also sat with them.

"So, here we all are." Shine remarked. "All the former Victors that survived the Quarter Quell, all allied to the Resistance."

Ash laughed. "If that doesn't send a message, what will."

"I think Lillian sent a very strong message too." Mana remarked with a grin.

Lillian smiled at the older girl, she still felt a little guilty at feeling jealous of her before. Nevertheless, Mana did not see an issue with it and easily accepted her apology when she gave it, stating it wasn't necessary.

"So, what's next?" Lillian asked at last.

It was a new voice that answered. "We make preparations for the final battle, I think...one more push will see the Capitol isolated."

They turned and saw Julius standing there, a surprisingly warm look on his face.

As he sat down he noticed their looks.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me, it's time for this to end." He remarked. "I...There is more to me than meets the eye."

Kai nodded. "I had thought of that, the moment I saw you I knew...something."

Mana spoke up. "Yes, as did I, it's how I convinced him to switch sides just before the arena exploded."

"And I am glad you did, you see...there is someone, someone in the Capitol." Julius explained. "I must, rescue them; even after this last battle, I cannot guarantee their safety, except by protecting them myself."

They nodded; a little surprised to hear that, but relieved that there was something about Julius that made him human too.

They soon began talking, planning, and preparing for their future training and, knowing it was coming, likely tactics and operations they'd face and undertake in the upcoming battle for the Capitol. It was then they got an unexpected interruption as the TV screens flared to life.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Here we go, our _illustrious President_ deigns to grace us with his presence."

The others could help but smirk at Kai's sarcasm, however they all focused on the screen, waiting to see what Ramirez's latest speech would be.

Seeing Ramirez on the screen, looking harried and angry, Kai couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious why he was enraged.

His voice had lost its urbane smoothness too. "People of Panem, I come before you to deliver a warning..."

Lillian leaned in close to Kai and muttered. "Loves the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?"  
Kai nodded in agreement, yet kept his attention on the screen.

"The Rebellion is growing, spreading lies and attempting to reduce us all to anarchy and ruin. We cannot let this happen." He said; his voice harsher, his anger unchecked. "Therefore, we must be vigilant, any supporters of this Resistance, any...dissenters amongst the people, will be put to death once found. Aiding the Rebellion and its efforts, that is a grave crime...Do not let me find _any_ of you guilty, or you will die, every last one of you."

The screen faded and immediately people started whispering.

"Ramirez...doesn't have a good judgement of the people, does he?" Ash queried rhetorically.

Mana sighed. "Certainly not, we all know where this is going."

They agreed and knew it would just be a matter of time, they would only need to wait.

* * *

Sure enough; mere days later, rather than induce fear, Ramirez's speech hardened the people against him, enraged the populace. Now all the Districts, in their entirety, opposed him. There was nothing stopping the Resistance now, they could begin final preparations for their attack on the Capitol.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Kai entered the large room deep within District 13, eyes turned to him when he arrived, he just nodded and they returned the nods, all of them returning their attention to the large table in the middle of the room. He joined them, stepping between Aviva and Lillian.

Looking around Kai spotted Mana, Ash, Shine, his mother, Julius, so many others too, all the major figures of the Resistance were here. Taking a seat, along with the others, Kai prepared himself; it was time for the final battle. They were here to plan their attack on the Capitol, aided by the holographic model of the Capitol produced on the table in front of them.

"Now, let us begin." Ariel said; her tone crisp and business like.

The model came to life and she began to speak.

"Our objectives are simple, accomplishing them however..." She paused before continuing. "We must secure the Capitol and gain control of several key buildings. We must also apprehend Ramirez, if possible."

One of the council then spoke up. "Should capture be impossible, you orders are simply to kill him. But we would prefer him alive, so that things may be settled...justly."

There were a few murmurs around the table, many people nodded.

Ariel continued. "Of the Lucrum family, Ramirez was always the worst, of the three that remain. Elvira..."

"My son brought this on himself." The old woman stated. "I have given you everything I can, I simply want peace after this."

"Don't we all."

There was a pause as they all considered their next options. It was clear that Serafina wasn't a target, which many did not mind, after all; word had been spreading about her strange behaviour lately, leading many to wonder if she too was a victim of her brother.

Continuing her speech, Ariel detailed the plan, breaking down several units of the assembled forces of the Resistance to claim key strategic points and disable traps. The main unit was the storm the Presidential Palace once the doors were opened.

"That is where B Unit comes in." Ariel announced at last. "We must first make our way as close to the Capitol by air as possible. With our allies in the Districts running interference, it'll help keep the Capitol distracted. Our main priority is to safeguard two hovercrafts, one containing B Unit, the other...with Shine on board, she will be disable the forcefield and Capitol's communications, we have to get in close for that and then land once we can."

There were more murmurs of assent.

Shine also nodded. "Once we have landed, I will find somewhere safe and continue my work, that is when the rest of the teams must carry out their missions and the main force make their way through the city."

Further details were added, instructions from members of the council to each team.

Finally Ariel revealed. "B Unit, their duty is to sneak through the streets, into the back alleys, find an entrance to the sewers, it will be marked by a familiar symbol. Once in the sewers, follow Shine's maps."

"The maps will take you up into the courtyard of the Presidential Palace; from there you can open the gates to let the main unit in." Shine added. "Also, crucially...You will be entrusted with a specially designed explosive device that Kai Raithebone has created."

Kai nodded, recalling his work on the device, curious as to why he had been asked to make it, now he knew.

Especially when the truth was revealed.

"Even without a forcefield, this explosive device, is our only hope to break through the doors of the palace. B Unit must blow them open, our entire operation, depends on their success." Ariel revealed. "So we've chosen our best for this unit. Kai, Lillian, Aviva, Mana, Ash, Julius…You are all B Unit."

They all nodded their acceptance, although Julius had one stipulation before he would agree.

"Kai is our team leader."

This was accepted and so they continued until their plans were finally done. They quickly left the briefing room and while word spread of their plans, equipment was procured, checked and everything was ready. They boarded their hovercrafts and soon took off, heading for the Capitol. The Battle to decide Panem's future, was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Wow, okay, yowch, that sounds bad. Glad I was able to help and glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The flight to the Capitol was uneventful, there was no sign of life in the Districts below, things were, for the moment, calm. Kai knew that wouldn't last however; the Districts had finally wrested away Capitol control, Peacekeepers and any Capitol supporters still in the Districts would have fled to the Capitol itself by now.

' _We'll be forming into an attack formation with the hovercrafts soon.'_ He reflected. _'Complex bit of psychology going into dealing with this battle...but it'll work, I'm sure.'_

As he thought that he secured the pack containing the explosive to himself; he needed his hands free to fight. He looked to his allies in this mission, all fellow Victors like him, all people he knew he could trust, even Julius.

They were mounting the attack at night, simply because it was what Ramirez would expect. That was the complex bit of psychology they were employing. Ramirez would expect a night attack, so he believed the Resistance would know this and attack during the day instead; when the defences would be weaker.

So he had prepared his defences to be more vigilant during the day. They took advantage of that paranoia to do exactly what he felt they would do initially, catching him off guard, if their plan was successful.

"Kai."

He turned at the sound of Lillian's voice; he smiled lightly, he knew it was dangerous to get distracted at a time like this. But he couldn't help it, he admired how she wore her hair now.

Luckily she brought him back to focus. "We're getting into attack formation now, we have to be ready."

Nodding he followed her and soon began manning one of the Hovercraft guns.

In position and ready, they hovercrafts moved on command and broke through the clouds. The Capitol was already in sight now, below them.

They were actually able to close the distance between them and the Capitol rapidly; the lack of response no doubt due to surprise; now they pressed their advantage. Under Ramirez, the Capitol had taken on a more military look; namely in the shape of artillery batteries.

But there were too many homes and Kai was sure anybody seeing them now would be panicking.

' _So many innocent lives will be lost in this...'_ He thought sadly. _'But then, for the past seventy-five years, always at least twenty-three innocent lives were lost...Humans can be as unselective as nature in war...'_

He let out a slow shuddering breath and, when signalled, opened fire on the nearest artillery battery in his sights. The others began doing the same and then, after only a brief window of opportunity, the batteries returned fire.

Kai shook his head. _'No time for hesitation now, gotta give it everything we've got.'_

He continued to fire, they would need to take down all the artillery batteries if they wanted to land. Finally destroying the one he had been targeting he moved onto another, trying hard not to think about the carnage being caused; he couldn't afford to compromise himself, not when he and his team were the ones with the most important objective.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Resistance flagship, Ariel stood at the head of the bridge with the council.

"We've already begun. We'll need to do a quick sweep and take out as many as possible, before they can catch us." She said. "Only when we are able to get in close enough to almost touch the forcefield and not be shot will we be able to take it down."

The council nodded in agreement and began relaying instructions. The District 5 representative stepped up to her.

"Ma'am…They have recovered thirty seconds quicker than anticipated. Capitol hovercrafts are coming to engage us." He explained.

She sighed. "We might have guessed; well, we are prepared for this, we will meet them."

Further instructions were relayed and soon, several smaller hovercrafts, not suited for attacking the main defences, but for 'dog-fighting' went to engage the approaching Capitol hovercrafts. Almost immediately the difference in fire-power was sadly noticeable as several Resistance craft were shot down. But then an unexpected attack occurred.

"Ma'am, more hovercrafts detected, attacking Capitol ships on the flank...it's District 2."

Ariel smiled. "So, they did come...Good, we're back on track."

Before long Districts 1 and 4 joined District 2 in their hijacked hovercrafts, the Capitol hovercrafts were quickly being overwhelmed and the larger crafts were making their second sweep to deal with more of the batteries.

* * *

Lillian aimed carefully and then fired, taking the chance and destroying the artillery gun mounted on top of the battery she had been targeting.

She shook her head, trying to stay clear-headed. _'So many deaths, people are dying...no matter how you put it, they are dying, there are some we can't get to due to the forcefield and we're still under attack...'_

Just then she heard Shine's voice over the comms system.

"All batteries around the LZ for myself and B Unit have been cleared, get us close in their and I can take the forcefield down, we can deal with the artillery being protected then."

She looked over to Kai and then Mana, both seated on either side her, they both nodded and they readied themselves as they were flown down. Their targets had changed, they now had to focus on incoming hovercrafts.

"On the left!" Mana called out.

Reacting at once Lillian took aim and began firing. It was a tense moment, one that, truthfully, only lasted a few seconds, but felt like an eternity. Finally however the forcefield was down and at last they could act. They responded immediately, attacking the remaining artillery batteries and moving in to land.

"Attention, attention." Ariel's voice came over the comms now. "B Unit, land, we will handle the rest of the air battle."

So they descended, managing to land in their destination. They quickly disembarked, while others also emerged to protect Shine's hovercraft so she could run her work. Just then however, there was a gunshot, and one of their men fell dead. More appeared; they were under attack, already they were boxed in.

Kai realized the danger and quickly called it in. "Alert, this is B Unit, LZ is hot, I repeat, the LZ is Hot!"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 16 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Lillian grit her teeth and tried to take cover as gunfire erupted all around them.

' _It's no good, we're out in the open and we're surrounded.'_ She tried to see a way out. "Kai, Mana, above, they've got us covered from up there too."

Those two were nearest to her and most likely to hear. Sure enough when they looked up they saw them, snipers as well as those already firing at them.

Mana growled. "Just what we need..."

There was no time to focus, they returned fire, trying to stay in the cover provided by the hovercraft, but being surrounded meant they were still open.

"We still need to protect Shine." Ash hissed as he returned fire to a pair of enemy soldiers firing at him.

Kai shook his head and used one of his bombs which he had made beforehand. The explosion killed a small group and the resulting flash temporarily blinded those not killed in that area.

"C'mon!" He cried.

Moving out from cover they continued to fire until they reached Shine's hovercraft, already several of their own were dead. Julius had already made it there and was fighting with as much strength as he could, firing at those far away, even taking out any snipers he saw, while using a large combat knife to kill those who got close.

"It's no good, we're outnumbered here!" He growled. "Call reinforcements."

Kai nodded and quickly began to call on the radio.

* * *

Ariel watched carefully as the Resistance flagship came in to land at it's specified landing zone. She was worried things seemed to be going badly, despite the promising start. They had destroyed most of the artillery batteries, those that remained could no longer fire, for fear of striking allies or innocents.

' _As crazed as Ramirez is, the people working for him are not...They know when to draw the line.'_

Even as she reflected that, she was still worried, for she recalled Kai's message. His team and Shine had the most important mission. But their last transmission explained quite clearly they were in danger.

"Ma'am, we are nearly in position, we should..." One of the council began to say.

But then, over the radio, she heard her son's voice. "This is B Unit, we are with Alpha ally, still in danger, LZ is getting hotter; surrounded, confirm presence of snipers, requesting assistance!"

There was a moments silence, Ariel turned to the council; all of them looked worried.

"Can we…?" She began.

The representative from District 6 answered. "I believe we have just enough people ma'am, we'll send word to those who came from Districts 1, 2 and 4 to go now."

She nodded and immediately responded. "B Unit, this is command, reinforcements inbound, hold on."

She just prayed they would last long enough or things would get infinitely harder. She knew they had plenty of plans in the event of _anything_ going wrong; but they were currently running on the plan that had the highest chance of success.

* * *

Back with B Unit, they were still locked in combat, trying to maintain protection for Shine who was still working to take down any security measures such as forcefields and traps.

"Just hold on." Kai told the others. "Reinforcements are on the way."

Aviva grit her teeth. "They better hurry, we're getting wiped out here and there's still issues elsewhere in the city holding several of our units up."

Ash shook his head in response. "If this is what they're like unprepared I'd hate to see what it would have been like if they had been."

Finally however, they heard the sound of their allies approaching, first in their hovercrafts allowing them to take down the snipers, then landing, some within the circle, others outside, therefore trapping the enemy soldiers in their own trap. The fight that followed was quick brutal but efficient and before long, the Resistance once more help the upper hand.

"We've got a problem." Kai said once everybody regrouped. "We're the only survivors of B Unit and Shine's whole unit has been wiped out."

Julius shook his head. "We cannot afford to wait, we must go and carry out her mission."

Still working, Shine added. "He's right; fear not, instructions have just come in, continue the mission. The reinforcements will now serve to protect my craft and work."

Kai nodded; they had to hurry, they were running out of time. So, joined by Julius, Lillian, Mana, Ash and Aviva, he began to lead the way, heading out into the main streets, ready to seek out their true destination.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 17 of my Hunger Games story, essentially part 2 of the previous chapter, hence their shorter lengths, they were divided for dramatic impact, anyway, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Of course, anyway, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

They no longer had time to waste; now their path was clear. Kai led his allies onwards as they left the square they had landed in. Entrusting their reinforcements with Shine's protection, they proceeded to their target destination.

But to get there, they would need to find a way into the back streets of the Capitol. No easy task since their earlier assault had toppled several buildings, blocking off pathways and others were fiercely guarded by soldiers or traps.

"We don't have a direct path." Kai noted. "But, there is a way."

He showed the others the holographic map he brought, built into his combat suit. It showed a map of the Capitol that, thanks to Shine's work, updated in real time.

Ash spotted it at once. "If we cut through several of the other Capitol streets, we'll be able to use that entrance to get where we need to go."

They traced the route on the map and Kai nodded.

He then added. "We need to be careful, this route will take us through...at least two other battle zones."

"Then we can our allies if necessary." Julius remarked.

Mana also nodded. "He's right, c'mon, we better get through this, everybody is counting on us."

Lillian and Aviva were also in agreement so together they advanced, following the path they had chosen.

They were wary as they walked, keeping their eyes open for snipers. While doing so however, Lillian couldn't shake a certain thought from her mind.

"Kai..." She said quietly as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "I was just wondering, I mean, we...after..."

"Lillian, please..." Kai said softly. "I know what you're gonna say but..."

"Your mother is set to become President, to restore the Raithebone Dynasty...But what about you, about us?" She asked anyway.

Kai smiled softly at her. "You even need to ask...My mother, will just have to accept it."

Lillian nodded, a strange feeling of relief flooding her. However it was soon replaced as they then stepped out into a war zone. A contingent of their allies was being pinned down by aggressive Capitol forces, including one armed with a heavy duty, mounted machine gun.

"We have to get in there and help them." Lillian gasped.

Aviva nodded. "We need to take up strong positions, or _we'll_ get overrun."

Kai nodded and quickly relayed instructions, they all got into position and soon they were ready to act. Thankfully their allies were still holding on. Kai stepped up and took the first shot, aiming his bowgun at the soldier manning the mounted gun, and fired.

His shot flew true and, much to the shock of the Capitol's soldiers, their gunner fell dead.

"Now!"

With that shout they began their attack, opening fire and leading both sides to realise the Capitol's forces had been flanked. Taking the chance, the Resistance fighters also opened fire.

Caught between them, the Capitol forces attempted to split up and take them down, but this thinned their ranks and despite B Unit being small, only have six members, they were highly skilled fighters, the Capitol forces were outmatched.

Once the Capitol forces lay defeated; Kai signalled their allies who returned his signal and advanced, meanwhile, Kai led B Unit onwards. They kept quiet, moving as stealthily as they could. They soon reached the second hot zone that they would have to pass through. But to their surprise, the fight was over before they even arrived.

"Kai, surprised to see you here." A familiar voice called out. "You missed the show."

It was Clay, Kai smiled. "I see you guys did alright; we're having to take another route."

Clay nodded. "Alright, we're counting on you, buddy."

Nodding too Kai made sure everything was secure and led his unit onwards.

This time, they faced no other interruptions and before long they reached the alleyway they were seeking. As they had hoped; it was unguarded, so they swiftly went down it, heading into the back streets, ready to continue their mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 18 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Yeah, well, if they survive, not all of B Unit will live, as this chapter proves.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Having now entered the back streets of the Capitol Kai checked his map again.

"Okay, first step done." He commented. "But we're not outta this yet, given everything that's happened, I wouldn't be surprised if we were only just beginning to face the hard part."

There were various nods and murmurs from the others, then finally Aviva spoke up.

"At this rate, we've been delayed, we'll need to hurry if we want to have things set up on time for our allies."

Lillian also added. "But, it's quiet here, you can only hear the sounds of fighting elsewhere in the city, nothing here...I don't like it."

Kai nodded. "Me neither; just because the main battle isn't here, doesn't mean this place is empty."

Julius' expression seemed to confirm this; if anything he looked more wolfish than ever, teeth bared and they knew with certainty then, something was in these apparently deserted back streets, something hidden and dangerous.

"We better press on, whatever it is, we'll just have to meet it head on." Mana said at last.

The others agreed and together they began to advance, weapons at the ready, wary for anything. The back streets were literally the only part of the Capitol that were not fancy or well-designed or even fit into any other part of the city; having a more run-down and drab appearance, dirty grey stone, in short, looking more like the poor Districts.

Their only purpose, Elvira had revealed, was to serve as a secret cover for the various underground factories that provided the main raw materials to create the Capitol's weapons and hovercrafts.

Making their way cautiously through the maze of streets in the graveyard like area, the sounds of battle only a dim echo in the distance, B Unit continued their mission. Yet they felt oddly disassociated from their situation; as if they were in a completely different locations all together.

Lillian noticed it first. _'It's like we're back in the arena, we know there's a world with people and such out there...but we're separated from them...'_

Slowly, the others seemed to come to this realization as well and, instead of letting it get the better of them, began to rely on their instincts, just as they had in their games. That was when Julius made a startling discovery.

"There _is_ something here, closing in." He hissed. "We need to hurry."

Kai quickly scanned his map. "This way."

They hurried, moving quicker now, but they could hear it, traps weren't their only problems here, for they could hear beastly growls. Muttations were loose.

"Well, this just got more interesting." Ash muttered.

They knew with certainty now that despite not being as prepared as he could have been, Ramirez was covering all his bases, he most certainly knew about the passage they were seeking, which would only complicated matters for them.

Kai shook his head at that however. _'We've come too far to back off now, this is still our best shot...We have to take it.'_

So they continued, hoping to lose the Mutts and get into the sewers before they were actually discovered.

They unfortunately had a difficult time of it, they had to keep changing their route as they headed for their target. Many times they came across traps and while Shine had disabled many of them, some were out of range. Also they occasionally could hear the Mutts getting closer.

At least twice they had to double back, especially when they caught a glimpse of said Mutts turning a corner up ahead. They could still, only just, hear the sounds of battle from the main part of the city, but had no way of knowing who was winning. Their only consolation being, if there was still fighting, their forces were still alive.

"Guys, look, up ahead." Ash whispered.

They saw it, the main entrance to the sewers, the one place in the sewer network were all the tunnels met up. This was their entry point, from there, they would sneak underground to reach the Presidential Palace courtyard.

"Alright, we're nearly there, let's not get careless." Kai stated.

They advanced carefully, only to find that, despite their efforts, they had walked right into a trap. For the Mutts had already taken up residence in the area and were now waiting for them.

They were vicious, ugly looking creatures, their heads were wolfish but their teeth seemed much sharper, with two upper teeth curving down past the lips and jaw. Their bodies were those of a lion while they also possessed what was likely their most deadly weapon, a scorpion's tail.

They barely had time to react before the Mutts were upon them; with vicious growls the creatures advanced, moving to surround them.

"Not good." Aviva hissed.

They quickly opened fire but it wasn't as simple as that. The Mutts clearly had some durable skin. Kai quickly deployed a smoke bomb, hoping to confuse them and allow his allies to regroup.

They were able to, but it seemed they had a keen sense of smell as one managed to stake a swipe at him with its claws. Lillian only just managed to avoid being struck by one of their tails. They quickly resumed their attack, only managing to kill two before the Mutts returned with a vengeance to attack them.

Kai growled. "That's it, guys, again and this time...don't fire, I'm taking these fuckers out."

Dodging them again, with help of another smoke bomb, this time Kai using one of his more lethal bombs and the resulting blast proved effective. When the smoke cleared, only two remaining Mutts were in one piece, and both lay dead.

"Alright, nice shot Kai." Ash remarked with a grin. "Let's go."

The others nodding they advanced. But then realized their mistake, one Mutt was only playing dead and before they could react it leapt on Ash, attacking him viciously with it's claws, teeth and stinger.

"NO!"

Before any of the others could react, Julius was there, beheading the monster with a savage roar. But it was too late, Ash was dead.

* * *

There was little they could do however, except lay his body somewhere safe and at peace and radio in what had occurred. There was no time to even grieve, they had to finish their mission, or Ash's death would be for nothing. So with a heavy heart, after securing his body, the rest of the group pressed on, down into the sewers.

* * *

End of chapter, now things are building, plus, a death of an important character, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 19 of my Hunger Games story, second last battle chapter, getting near the end now, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: Yeah, and he won't be the only one sadly, as next chapter will prove. Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Kai was the first to descend down the ladder. They carried torches with them to light their way, strapped to their heads, he had turned his on and held his bowgun out, at the ready. Looking around warily he reached the bottom and did a careful sweep of the area.

"Kai, what's your status?" Aviva called from above. "Anything down there?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing but a bad smell."

He stepped back from the ladder and waited, keeping his eyes opened as the others descended the ladder to join him. Once together again they quickly regrouped and Kai checked his map.

"We have our route, be ready...it seems nowhere is safe." He said quietly. "Just because we didn't find anything here, doesn't mean these sewers aren't also a trap."

Julius growled. "This is where they would dispose of the failed Mutts, so _they_ might be down here."

"I've seen enough of Mutts to last me a lifetime." Lillian said, shaking her head.

"Me too." Mana added. "Let's pray we don't meet them."

Aviva shrugged. "Chances are we will, knowing our luck."

There was a stony silence, then, at Kai's insistence, they readied their weapons and pressed on. Kai once again touched the explosive device he carried, the key to their success. It had become a habit during their mission; ensuring he still had it, that it wasn't damaged, understandable however as it was, after all, their best hope.

Trying hard to ignore the smell, they pressed on through the sewers, taking the twisting turns and walkways cautiously. Twice they spotted traps but were relieved to note that Shine had already disabled them, so they could pass.

They came across one trap that was not inactive, but it only covered one side of the walkway, so, despite having to cross through waste deep sewer water to get to it, they were able to pass on the other side.

The whole journey the group was on edge as things were just too quiet, too easy. They kept expecting the Mutts to show up any second.

It wasn't until they were halfway to their goal however that they heard the shrieks, gibbers and shouts.

"There we go, knew it was too good to be true." Mana remarked.

The others quietly agreed, there was no time to waste; they immediately began to hurry. Almost at once, the various noises grew louder.

"They're closing in." Julius growled. "They must have been sleeping, our presence woke them. To sense us over the stink of the sewer..."

Kai shook his head. "No time, hurry."

They quickly turned a corner and picked up the pace, for Kai could see the danger closing in. He caught a glimpse of a pack of Mutts just entering the part of the sewers they had been in.

Their flight into danger just grew worse and worse, they had been forced to change their direction and find a new route three times by now.

"I never knew there were so many Mutts down here." Kai hissed.

The others didn't say anything, but they agreed. They were being overwhelmed, after trying to fight some off, they saw it was hopeless, more and more kept coming. All they could do was run, and even that did not seem to be working.

"Kai, they're getting closer." Lillian called out.

Kai growled. "Shit!"

They continued to run, Kai slowed down a little so he was at the rear of the group. It was a long shot, but anything that bought them time. He dropped a smoke bomb and let it do its work, continued to run with the others.

"We're almost there!" Mana cried out. "But, there's still too many of them...Oh no..."

She realized it as they crossed a bridge, the only path over to the section of the sewers they needed to access. They all realized it; they were hopelessly trapped, for in order to get out, they'd need to climb the ladder at the end of this section, which would leave them vulnerable to the Mutts closing in right behind them. No matter what they did, there was no way out alive, unless they could stop the endless horde of Mutts following them.

* * *

End of chapter, we reach a cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 20 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Smiles1998: C'mon, it's me, you should have seen it coming :) Glad you enjoyed it, BTW :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

B Unit were in a tight corner. While the Mutts had yet to catch up to them, they knew it was only a matter of time. They wouldn't make it, their mission was doomed to failure, they'd be slaughtered as they tried to climb out the sewer. Unless someone stayed behind to delay them at this bridge.

' _But if they did that, they'd die...they'd have absolutely no hope of survival...'_ Kai knew and despaired. _'I've lost too many friends, people...how can, how can I let one more...'_

With this firmly in his mind, he shook his head as Julius stepped forwards.

"It's the only way Kai." Julius insisted.

He could barely get the words out. "Julius..."

The older man shook his head. "If we all die here, Ash died for nothing. I give my life, for all of you to go and succeed the mission...I've known you for long, but let me do this, for you all."

Kai looked at the others, despite their sadness, they agreed with him. Reluctantly, he gave in and nodded. Julius turned to the bridge and readied his weapons.

"When this is all over...find her, the girl I told you about." He said; for the first time ever, his voice quivering. "Tell her I'm sorry, but I hope...our unborn child gets to live in a world of peace, and freedom. That I died, giving him that world."

Kai nodded; he knew just who Julius was talking about, all the pieces fit in his head now and made sense. Reluctantly he turned away and joined the others, they hurried on to the sewers exit that would take them to the Presidential Palace, Julius meanwhile, stood, ready for his last stand.

The rest of the trip through the sewers was an agonizing one for the remainder of B Unit. Throughout it all, the echoes of gunfire, of Julius' shouts, the shrieks and death calls of the Mutts filled their ears.

Eventually the gunfire stopped but the other sounds continued, he had run out of ammo and switched to his sword. It wasn't until they reached the ladder and were climbing that finally it stopped. They knew then, without any doubt, Julius was dead. He had died, to give them the time they needed.

Fighting to stay focused, they climbed the ladder up out of the sewers and soon found themselves in the main courtyard of the Presidential Palace.

"Oh no..." Lillian whispered.

All around the clamour of voices from the people; people who weren't supposed to be here.

Aviva looked around and growled. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

The battle had been raging all this time and now their army had the advantage and were advancing upon the main gates, those would open easily, the challenge would be blowing the doors. But Kai found a problem, he couldn't do that now. For despite what they had thought, the courtyard was packed with people.

' _They're all civilians, Ramirez would use civilians as his shields...even, even...'_ He thought in shock as he took notice of it. _'Children...'_

A large number of those on the palace grounds were children. Kai shook his head, they'd been outplayed.

He quickly grabbed his radio and called.

"HQ, HQ, this is B Unit."

He heard his mother's voice. "B Unit, thank God, we're counting on you, we're almost..."

He quickly replied, to explain the full horror. "We can't, abort mission, repeated, abort mission. This area is swarming with civilians, mostly children."

There was a brief silence as the horror sunk in, then he heard it. Everybody looked up in disbelief, even as the scene unfolded before their very eyes.

A Capitol bomber, with an announcement that could only come from Ramirez being blared from it's loudspeaker, flew over the civilians and suddenly, it was chaos, Kai actually blacked out as the specialized Capitol missile strike hit.

When he finally did recover, it was to agony.

"Ow, fuck..."

He slowly lifted himself up, he was badly injured, yet somehow, still alive. Then he looked around, devastation.

"No..."

They were all dead, the civilians, the children. He turned and saw Aviva, also injured, but still alive, trying to help Mana. Mana had been blown backwards and was now impaled through her lower left stomach by a curved steel railing near the gate.

"Lillian...Lillian..." Kai gasped looking around.

Then he saw her, she too lay on the ground; it was faint but she was breathing, but she was so weak, so badly injured.

"No, no, no, no..."

Kai glowered, a cold rage spreading through him. "Last mistake...Ramirez, like your father said, karma can be dangerous, you played with fire...now you get burned."

Checking it and ensuring it was still working, Kai took the explosive device and, despite his injuries attached it to the door. He gave the signal through the opened gates to the Resistance, got out of the way and detonated the explosive.

The doors were blown away and the Resistance surged forwards, medics came rushing in, but Kai paid them little heed, moving to lie by Lillian. He reached out to her, took her hand, her still warm hand, then, once more, blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, oh, I am being especially cruel, two cliffhangers in a row, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Chapter 21 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Just two short chapters to go now to polish things off, hope you like them.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Well, this chapter will reveal the truth, glad you enjoyed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

It was a shock to Kai when he felt himself awakening; he thought for sure he was dead. Another miracle when he opened his eyes; Lillian sat by his bedside, fully recovered, holding his hand.

"Kai!" She cried out in amazement and joy.

He could scarcely believe it. "Lillian, but, how…?"

She hugged him and he responded in kind, in total disbelief.

"We won Kai, we won..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Capitol medical facilities are in our hands now."

He almost laughed, he forgot about the Capitol's wonder cures for practically any injury. Kai shook his head and pulled her close again, kissing her, a kiss she eagerly returned. It was shortly after that Kai was discharged in full health from the medical bay, from there they had to make their way to see his mother.

"I've must've missed much." He remarked.

Lillian nodded. "Don't worry, we'll fill you and...Kai, are you sure about your choice?"

Kai smiled. "As sure as you are, about yours."

Smiling together they made their way to the President's own chambers, where Ariel now resided.

* * *

Seeing his mother again, Kai couldn't help but relax, relieved.

"Mom, I..."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright Kai, I feared the worst."

They parted and she looked him up and down. "God but you look better than ever."

"I know mom, I just...We won, how, what happened?"

Ariel nodded slowly before smiling gently and continued.

"Well, after his plot to demoralize us with his...little attack, failed. Ramirez gave up it seems. We charged in, only to find practically no resistance, Ramirez has committed suicide and, well now I am President of Panem."

Kai nodded. "Well, I can't think of a better person."

His mother just laughed softly. "Thank you Kai, but, well, there's still a lot to do, but things are hopeful...I must ask, I've heard rumours that you and Lillian…?"

"They're not rumours." Kai replied softly. "Lillian and I want to go back home, to District 12, we will help with the rebuilding...We just want to live our lives in peace."

She sighed sadly and nodded. "I was expecting this; I...Very well, I will miss you both, but I am happy for both of you."

She embraced them both and gave them her blessing.

* * *

Much later, after hearing about everything else, understanding the weight of the losses everyone had suffered, the dead, their friends. The main thing that seemed on everybody's mind was regarding the Games.

' _Mom had them disbanded and...and she's turning the old arenas into monuments...'_ Kai thought to himself.

It was then they saw someone important, Serafina Lucrum. Knowing the truth now Kai approached her.  
"Serafina."

She was not a prisoner per say; but she had lost all power. "Kai Raithebone...What do you want?"

He paused briefly and then finally spoke up. "Julius says sorry and, and that he wanted you to know, he gave his life to ensure the child both of you were to have, could be born in a world of peace."

Serafina gasped, her eyes filling with tears; her hands going to the slowly growing swell of her stomach.

"How did you...oh, of course, Julius told you." She said softly. "Thank you..."

Nodding Kai returned to Lillian and, together, they made their way to the hovercraft heading for District 12, with those who would also be returning. It was time for them to go home at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hunger Games: Fog of War**

Final chapter of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfiglr2013: Thanks :)  
Smiles1998: Yup, Julius and Serafina, anyway, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Looking over the rubble of his former home, Kai let out a soft sigh. It had been a year already and still the rebuilding was taking place, all over Panem. Right now, in District 12, they were still rebuilding, everybody living in the makeshift shelters that had been made in the dilapidated ruins of the Justice Building.

Still, peace had come to Panem and things were looking up. There were no more Games, no more senseless deaths and slowly but surely, his mother was already rebuilding the family legacy as just and careful rumours. Lillian came up to him, their hands linked and he smiled softly.

"Lillian, this is...more than I ever imagined. It won't be easy but..." He said softly.

She nodded in agreement. "It will be worth it, Kai."

He too agreed, smiling as, like him she toyed with the ring on her left ring finger.

"We can't delay, we have to get back to helping the rebuilding." He said at last. "Shall we get going...Mrs. Lillian Raithebone?"

She smirked and replied. "After you, Mr. Kai Raithebone."

Both laughing and looking to the future with hope, they made their way into the remnants of the District they called home for so long. They still did, and finally, after so long, so many trials, they were home.

* * *

End of chapter, story and of my OC series, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and special thanks to those who also reviewed, hope you enjoyed it, so I ask one last time, read and review please :)


End file.
